


弓箭52

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	弓箭52

52.  
竟然发情了。  
具体是从几时几刻开始的，曺容仁一点都不清楚。他只晓得从背后望着朴载赫拾起那张属于他的长弓、拉弦举箭的一瞬间他就懵了。热流涌上心头，酥酥麻麻的感觉从脊背蔓延、灌满了胸膛，他双腿打颤，只好拼命抓着围栏才没瘫软下去。  
弓上那条金丝弦被拉到极限猝然消弭，曺容仁理智的弦也仿佛崩断了。  
他还在害怕朴载赫重蹈覆辙，唯恐这仅数个小时的重逢被撕裂成噩梦的样子。他的心脏跳得几乎力竭，张开双唇想叫朴载赫的名字，然而喉咙紧张得只能挤出呜咽般的声音。

那一箭射石饮羽如幻如电。鸦骨颀长的箭身在夜幕里闪烁着血红的光芒，把它周身的坠雨都染成血红色。那是在曺容仁的手里从来没有过的光芒，是在无数个刀光血影的杀场上也很少见到的景色。只有朴载赫能射出这样的一箭，它宛如一簇焰火穿透瞑瞑长空，在曺容仁几乎望不到的遥远的彼方炸出一团照耀了整个城区的炽焰。

在那一瞬即堕的光芒里，朴载赫转过头来，望了曺容仁一眼。  
他映亮的侧脸上是堪称坚硬的神情，他牙关紧咬，瞳孔中的光明灭几起、流转不定，仿佛转瞬之间已经颠沛流离了无数轮回。只这刹那之间曺容仁就明白，那随着狼骸被夺走的记忆都回来了。  
他的朴载赫也回来了。

几乎是朴载赫抱过来的同时，狼骸在他的背后化作光雾消失不见，而曺容仁已然软得像一滩水，Alpha愈燃愈烈的信息素毫无回避地冲击着他的感官，他头晕目眩、无所凭依，只能抓住朴载赫的前襟小声叫他的名字，像是某种求救的信号。  
朴载赫稳稳地揽住他的后背，轻声道：“交给我。”

直觉告诉曺容仁不能在吊塔上陌生的小隔间里做爱，这里应该是管理人的值班室，虽然布置公式化而简洁，但进门时桌上那个空的啤酒罐和留着点点灰烬的烟灰缸仍旧给他一种主人随时会回来的错觉。  
但他别无选择。一个没标记而且压抑了许多年的Omega在离地八十余米的吊塔上发了情，身边是年轻正盛而且是他老情人的Alpha。他要么同意就地解决，要么就得忍受着浓郁的Alpha信息素爬下塔去，保持理智、避开所有人去找也不知道还有没有用的抑制剂……  
何况这个选择权也不在他手里。曺容仁被放上床的时候朴载赫拧亮了床头灯，他试图阻止，同样没有半点用。他知道现在自己一定满脸潮红，哪怕他控制着自己不露出那种丢脸的、渴求的表情，含泪的眼睛和湿润的嘴唇也一样让强烈的情欲无处藏匿。  
朴载赫脱了外套铺在他身下，曺容仁本该感谢这样不至于让自己直接接触陌生人的床铺，心理上有点安慰。但那件沾满了Alpha气息的外套此刻无疑是另一种催情剂，属于Omega的后穴生理性地一阵酸麻，随即有黏腻的感觉渗了出来。  
“弄脏也没关系的，”像是知道他在想什么，朴载赫单膝跪在床边，自然地压了上来，俯身撑在曺容仁上方无辜又理所当然道，“比起弄湿我的衣服，哥哥的东西留到别人的床单上才比较不好吧？”  
言毕他不顾曺容仁毫无威慑力的眼刀，反倒趁他张口欲辩驳的时候低头吻了上去。唇齿缠绵都尽量温柔，但越是加深就越是本能地急切起来。曺容仁只觉口腔里空气都被掠夺一空，敏感的舌面被反复挑逗，他搂着朴载赫的脖颈手指扣在他的肩胛骨上不住抓挠，摸到那条狰狞可怖的伤疤时又下不去手了，只用指腹扣着，唯恐再次弄伤他一般。

曺容仁渐渐喘不过气，从喉咙里发出细细的呜咽。朴载赫眼中笑意一闪，仿佛明摆着要捉弄他一样，非要等他气力不支时才放开，好看他嘴角流着津液失神地大口呼吸，刚被剥干净的胸口也染上了绯红，一起一伏间挺立的乳粒都打着颤，甚是可怜。朴载赫眼帘一垂又吻上曺容仁的嘴唇，但这次只是浅浅回味Omega清甜如甘泉的味道，随即慢慢向下细碎地吻着他的脖颈，舔弄着他受刺激而被顶突的薄嫩皮肤。他一只手假意温存地覆上曺容仁的胸脯用掌心缓缓爱抚，另一只手却坏心地探进Omega身上仅存的布料，轻车熟路地往湿滑的小穴里探进一个指节。  
曺容仁一瞬间全身都绷紧了，他的脖颈颤抖着从朴载赫的折磨下逃开，嘴边泄出一声低喘。朴载赫抽出手来，指缝间竟然都是湿哒哒一片。他不在意地随便在外套上擦了，咬着曺容仁的锁骨含糊不清地说：“不用扩张了呢。”  
“……”发情期的Omega是最适宜交媾的状态，虽然是基础生理现象，但曺容仁还是一阵难为情，捂住眼睛道：“那你就快点。”  
“快点什么?”  
嘴上这么说，朴载赫却是和曺容仁纠缠着把两个人都脱得一丝不挂。早已被Omega汹涌的信息素勾引得挺立充血的性器在穴口磨蹭着，稍稍进去一个龟头就诱得穴肉不住吸吮、紧紧地贴了上来。  
“我要先问清楚……”  
“进来。”曺容仁仍是捂着脸。如果不是染上哭腔的话，这句话应该听起来更像命令而不是撒娇。  
朴载赫挑挑眉，新奇道：“嗯？哥哥你很少这么坦诚啊……”  
话音未落他便抬起Omega的右腿就着半跪的姿势毫不含糊地直插到底。曺容仁痛苦又欢愉地呻吟了一声，就算是情欲正浓，骤然被异物长驱直入的感觉也不好受，那种感官错觉甚至让他有几分反胃。朴载赫拿下他遮住眼睛的手，讨好地舔舔他湿润的眼角，下面却掐着Omega的臀尖一阵揉捏，忽然想起什么般笑道：“老实说，你在外面那十五年，心里都在想什么？”  
“……”  
“说呀，不说不给了。”这家伙居然还真退了出去，只浅浅地戳着穴口将进不进，勾得曺容仁气息紊乱，Alpha侵略性的味道压迫着，让他浑身的皮肤都敏感得要命，生怕会把持不住地蹭身下的外套。最终他投降地说：  
“……想你。”

这一句声音虽小却效果极重，朴载赫只觉脑子像有一千支礼炮齐发，心脏都提速了好一会儿。他顿了一顿，胀痛的性器又一次凶狠地顶进肉穴，黏腻的穴肉贪吃地绞上来契合得严丝合缝，朴载赫不知道是哪学来的淫词浪语：“就算很想我，也别咬这么紧……十五年了好像是该饿了。”  
曺容仁给他刺激得泪水涟涟，没注意到他句尾转变的情绪。朴载赫感觉臀肉都被揉软了，就大开大合地操干起来，就着紧致的肉壁每一下都准确地顶在曺容仁的敏感位置，直肏得他牙关咬不住，一声一声叫的愈发放浪。他声音原本就带着偏细的磁性温柔得很，床笫上多了些低哑叫起来有种欲拒还迎的媚劲儿。朴载赫知道这个词和曺容仁不搭，但他喜欢。  
仿佛独属于他一个的Omega就该在他面前露出这种不搭来才是对的。  
“你说……”朴载赫舒服地喘了下，放慢了节奏半是调戏半是作弄地问道，“是和以前一样呢，还是再快点好？”  
曺容仁愣了愣，迷茫地答道：“以、以前那样就……”  
“可惜我是很记仇的，”朴载赫猛地顶深几下，不出意外地听到曺容仁拔高的一声哭叫，同时那处隐秘的生殖腔已经向他打开。Omega的后穴抽搐般地狠夹了几下，朴载赫拍拍曺容仁的脸颊，作弄的心思突然扩大到满点，俯身咬着他的耳朵道：“洗掉标记这回事，我觉得还是要有点惩罚的？”  
曺容仁的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，紧接着朴载赫把他捞起来让他几乎是坐在自己身上。被操得软烂的穴肉把Alpha饱涨深红的性器吞得更深了，借着重力甚至把它吃了一小截进生殖腔。紧接着下身迎来狂风骤雨一般的进攻，曺容仁难耐地哭出一连串颤抖的泣声，他连挺起腰的力气都没有，只能抱紧朴载赫整个人瘫在他的胸膛任他每一次操弄都进得更深。  
“啊啊……轻点，载赫、我错了……呜……”  
曺容仁不清楚自己在叫什么了，他只是本能地讨饶，虽然这些哀求落在Alpha的耳朵里，也无非是让这顿佳肴再舔乐趣的佐料。他恍惚间甚至被信息素的味道迷惑了，以为自己就在某个松林之间、某条河流的边岸，在毫无遮蔽的露天草地里伴着野蛮民族的篝火被一次次贯穿，宛如一场被火光照耀的祭祀。

曺容仁不知道自己什么时候高潮的，察觉到的时候自己的分身已经把粘稠的精液射在了两人小腹间，黏糊糊得十分不适。比这更敏感的是后穴喷涌的粘液，止不住地让本来就湿滑的下身更是湿漉漉一大片，简直像失禁了一般让人羞愧难当。  
但朴载赫并没因此放过他的意思。兴致正浓的Alpha只是重复着挤进生殖腔的动作，把Omega滑软的腰肢掐得深深的。Omega的生殖腔又窄又敏感，他尝试了几次还没进到底，望见曺容仁高潮后还陷进余韵的涣散的眼神，不由笑了声：“我想起头一次标记你的时候了。”  
“那时候哥哥也是爽到不行，还一副被欺负的样子。”  
“我问可以进去吗，哥哥不说话；我问标记也可以吗，哥哥就亲了亲我。”  
那时候他们一个刚成年不久，一个也不过是青涩的、刚参加第一次驻城守备的神裔新军。朴载赫去看望曺容仁的时候偶然得知单身的Omega会被强制分配给最优秀的Alpha战士做搭档，他一时气曺容仁这么大的事瞒着自己，一时又觉得曺容仁也属意那个Alpha，索性堵上门去大胆告白。  
很少有人知道外表温和柔软的曺容仁也有过心里长刺的时候。他到那时——即使是已经接受了鸦骨的时候，也依然对自己的初心念念不忘。甚至那时的背包里还总是装着张普通到极点、但是他尚能勉强使用的弓。

——“哥哥，就做我的箭吧。”

朴载赫蹭着曺容仁的侧颈，发狠地深深捅进生殖腔深处。曺容仁泪流满面叫都叫不出，Omega被钉死的挣扎就像负隅顽抗一般不值一提。Alpha的性器野兽一般胀大，在窄小的生殖腔里形成让Omega几乎痛得麻木的结。和这种深处都被填满的、宛如丧失身体主权的被占有感比起来，朴载赫咬在他腺体上的痛感都可以忽略不计了。Alpha的信息素通过血液注入身体迅速扩散，下一刻，大股滚烫的精液释放在软嫩无比的生殖腔里，被尚未退却的结牢牢锁住，曺容仁胡乱抓着朴载赫的肩膀，额发湿透，过了许久才一阵阵震颤地低着头呜咽起来。  
“……那时候我是这么说的，哥哥没回答我呢。”朴载赫轻轻吻着他的嘴角，血腥味混着两人的信息素渗进曺容仁微张的唇齿间。新生的标记正在体内疯狂攻城略地，痉挛未消的膝盖才撑起一点就又坐了回去，最终曺容仁闭了闭眼，疲惫地靠在朴载赫肩上。  
他虚弱低哑的嗓音宛如碎羽挠心一般：“不是一直是吗，你还要怎样啊。” 

记忆骤然飘忽，掠过孤零零坐在寰宇之下思念的背影；掠过昏暗战场上死死相扣的手指，掠过孤身执弓赴战时年轻人苍白的嘴唇；掠过第一次搭档时惊喜的对视，掠过少年不要命地选择狼骸时亮得骇人的眼神。  
最终停留在那个春风未暖的白日里，他举弓瞄靶一意专心，浑然不知日后的自己根本无缘此道。所有活靶被击落时他才得空往靶场一角望去，寻找那道让他不自在了整场练习的视线。  
新入学的军校生正在那里做枯燥的热身，偷窥者被他逮了个正着，倒也不闪不避，反倒学他做了个瞄准的动作，有模有样的，就是有一点让人哭笑不得：  
那准心竟然定在了自己心口。

……  
“给他们留辆车，我们走吧。”李民晧无语地挥挥手，在靶场外等待一对处理发情期的AO真是他做过最蠢的决定。顿了顿，他对明显心不在焉的金基仁道：“你想去看他就去吧。”  
“可是张景焕留下来的录音……”  
“那个我们会拿去分析。怎么，你不去就算了，现在去说不定还能赶在人上手术台之前说几句话——怎么听起来像临终告别……”  
“我去。”  
李民晧这才露出一个憔悴但轻松的笑容：“打给李在宛，他找的地方，应该治不死人。”  
望着年轻人飞也似地跑走、开车离开的背影，李民晧觉得自己也得好好休息一下了。虽然一个晚上伤的伤失踪的失踪，但看了场浩大的焰火、拉到了新的援兵，还拿到了闻所未闻的新线索，似乎一切尚且有希望。  
攥紧了在停车场墙角里捡到的腕表，李民晧撑起雨伞，准备去往新的据点。


End file.
